China Doll
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: After buying a life-size doll from a mysterious little shop, Sakura is happy to have him. But what if her new doll really isn't as 'lifeless' as he seems? And what if he doesn't like how close other boys are to her? SasoSaku SasorixSakura
1. The shop

China Doll

Chapter 1- The shop

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Sakura looked along the shop at the fancy shopping center. The Village Hidden in the Grass, may have been small, but it was very fancy. Petite stores were everywhere, and people walked around like they would in the nicer and fancier parts of New York of Boston, maybe even England.

She looked around, looking to find a dress store.

A dance was coming up at her high school, and she wanted to get a pretty dress. One that would actually get Sasuke to notice her, maybe even to ask her to dance with him to a song, or, she hoped for, him asking her if she'd like to go out with him.

That would be the best-

Sakura stopped, something catching her eye, before she could finish her thought. she smiled.

"A China doll store, how cute!" She said, quickly hurrying across the street to the front door, where she stopped, and calmly walked in.

China Dolls sat on shelves, all around the small shop. At the cash register, a very handsome boy, sat, reading a book. His looks, might have rivaled Sasuke's own.

He had short, black hair that was a bit shaggy- like Sasuke's would be, if someone poured a bucket of water over his head. But- it didn't make him look like a chicken- but more like- a guy who was into skateboard riding or the emo and Gothic stuff.

He wore a t-shirt that was black with red slash graphics on it and had, 'Panic! At the Disco!', on it in rather large letters. A pair of DJ head phones, hung lazily at his neck, not sliding off her collar bone. He wore a pair of bell-bottom blue jeans and without a belt. Sakura stood there, unconsciously staring at him, when he looked up from the book her was reading, before giving her a sweet smile.

"Welcome to _La Petite_, Cutie." He greeted, her cheeks slowly started to feel very hot.

He had a pair of dazzling gold eyes, which smiled at her.

"T-Thank you." She managed to get out.

"Well, I hope you find something you're looking for. If you do, I'll help you with that so you can hurry home and put it on a shelf or something." He said casually, frowning a bit, before going back to his book.

"Um- W-what's your name?" Sakura asked, so she could ask him questions, if she found something she liked. He looked up.

"Oh- if you want, you can call me Chaz." He smiled kindly at her, getting a nod, before she began exploring the store.

She sighed after an hour, returning to the cash register, telling 'Chaz' she could not find anything, which make him smirk.

"We happen to have gotten an accidental shipment of life-size dolls-" He said. "Would you like to see those?"

Sakura beamed at him, nodding vigorously. Maybe, they had one that looked like Sasuke! Could she ask them to make her one if they didn't? Questions buzzed through her head, as he led her down a set of stairs to a cellar, turning on the light.

11 human-sized puppets, hung in a neat row of hooks, against the wall in front of her. She gasped and ran right over to them, looking at them all.

"Miss, please don't get too close. It seems there's something wrong with o-"

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

One of the puppets, had grabbed her wrist, its grip seemingly tightening. Chaz took a cloth, and wrapped it around the puppet's head, covering it's menacing yellow-eyes, from continuing to glare at her emotionless.

The puppet seemed to twitch,before it fell limp on the hook it hung on, once more, releasing her wrist as she fell on her rear.

"I'm so sorry, Miss!" Chaz apologized, picking up the "doll" and putting it over his shoulder. "As I was saying, the shipment, contained a defected doll."

He went over to a large wooden crate, and put the doll into it, before shutting the lid and locking it.

"This doll, was the reject one, which moves. We didn't want it in public, because of this. It escaped and I guess, it decided to come down here and hang around with its buddies-" Chaz said, laughing a bit, at his joke. "But, really now that I think about it, I don't really think you should get one-"

"I'll take this one! How much?"

Chaz turned around, seeing Sakura standing in front of a doll with messy red hair, it's eyes closed. Chaz flinched.

"I-I don't really think you should-"

"Don't dolls have a history behind them? What's this one's?" She asked. Chaz swallowed hard, but cleared his throat.

"Well, he come in the same shipment, as the rest, and it seems he was manufactured in the Village Hidden in the Sand. And that's all I know, sorry."

"Cool! So, what's the damage?" She asked him.

"E-Excuse me-?!"

"How much? How much is he?"

"I-I'd strongly advise not getting any of them-"

Sakura whipped around. "Look! It's you're fault, because you brought me down here. If you don't want to sell them, you shouldn't have shown them to me. And if you don't have a price for them, then you'd better make up one fast!" She fummed, angered, that he was refusing to sell her a doll.

It was like showing a kid some candy and saying they could have it, but then taking it away from them and eating it them self.

"A-Alright! A hundred." He said, and when she questioned him, he told her that each doll was to be sold (if sold at all), at five-thousand, so he was giving her a MAJOR discount.

When he rang her up, he only sighed and gave her a sexy smile, worry and regret slightly making his eyes a Navy-blue color.

"You know, I only sold him to you, because you're a hottie." Chaz said. "Oh, where do you live?"

"Konoha-why?"

He brightened.

"Wonderful! My half-sister owns a shop just like this one, there, too! If you have any problems, just go to her, ok? Her name's Liz." Chaz said, scribbling the other shop's phone number of a piece of paper, before giving it to her, and promising he'd ship box up her new doll and send it straight to her home, which she had given him the address to.

# Konoha- Sakura's House #

As soon as she put her house key in her lock, a pair of girls approached her.

"Konichiwa! Are you Haruno Sakura?" They asked at the same time. Sakura nodded, and they smiled. "We have a delivery for you from Harmano-San!" They sang happily, using team work, to lift a wooden crate. "We'll be your mail-girls, ok?"

"Alright- come on it, up the crate in the living room." Sakura said, as the two identical twins did what they were told, putting the box down, before turning to her. "Oh- do I pay you?"

"Nei. You can tell us what Harmono-Kun-"One twin said. "Was wearing today."The other finished.

"A black t-shirt and a pair of bell-bottom jeans." Sakura answered.

"OK! Have a nice day, Ms.Haruno!" They chimed, bowing, before leaving her home, holding hands like close sisters do, and shutting her house door behind them.

Sakura sighed, looking at the clock. "Jeez- it's already that late? I should seriously get to bed-" She cast a glance at the crate, shrugging, before running up the stairs. "I'll play with my doll tomorrow-"


	2. Settling In

China Doll

Chapter 2- Settling In

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

& Late at Night in Sakura's House &

It was silent in the house. Sakura, having fallen asleep at the kitchen table, doing homework, wanting to be close to her new doll. In case he left lonely.

In the living room, not thing moved. In side the crate, her new doll, asleep.

Suddenly, it's eyes opened, pupils shrinking, before adjusting quickly to the darkness, it's eyes narrowing. The lid of the crate, was kicked open, making the top swing back on its hinges, and hit the back board of the crate.

Fingers reached up and gripped the edges of the crate tightly, another hand on the other side of the crate edge, as the doll slowly pulled itself out of its large box. It's eyes held no light, and held a distant, zombie-like look in them.

The doll stepped out of the crate, before attempting to walk forward, only to fall on it's face on the carpeted ground. It lay there for a moment, before slowly getting to its feet again, and slowly made it's way to the kitchen.

It it's eyes, there was nothing but black, except a sharp neon blue outline, of all the objects and things, in the room. Sakura's sleeping form, outlined in fuzzy white, like an identifying aura. It picked her up, and turned back towards the door, where a wafting pink glow, weaved slowly, back and forth, up the stairs.

The doll followed it up the stairs.

& Next Morning &

The sun was shining, waking Sakura up, as she sat up and let out a yawn, stretching, before scratching her head. She was in her room.

_'Hey- didn't I fall asleep doing my homework?' _She wondered, before shrugging, and getting ready for school, walking down stairs. She made herself a quick breakfast, not even caring to check on the condition of her doll, thinking she'd do it later and over the weekend.

She ate her breakfast, looking at the clock. she had 5 minutes-

"Damn!" She hissed, basically inhaling her breakfast, before grabbing her bag, as she ran out the door to school.

A shadowy figure watched her departure, tilting it's head to the side slightly in thought. What was it going to do while she was gone? There was no way in hell, it would go into that damn crate ad wait for her return.

It went upstairs and searched the rooms, finding all of them messy, into where you couldn't see the floor. They supposed, they could TRY to do a bit of cleaning. Hoping they wouldn't blow up the room or something quite similar to it. It simply decided, to start with the messiest room, the guest room.

# After School #

Sakura came home. Her day at school was crap, but, she was excited to play with her doll and accept him as a member of her family.

She went over to the crate, opening the top of it, peeking inside.

The doll didn't look like a doll at all, but more like a real person. He looked like he was sleeping, his eyes closed. There was a small note, hammered to the side of the crate which read,'Have fun with Sasori! XOX -Chaz'.

She giggled sweetly, at how he had put the X's and the O on the note. She pulled her new doll out of the crate, and put him on the couch. He'd already came dressed in a baggy Grey shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Here was also, another package of clothing, in the crate which she took out and put on the coffee table.

She discarded the crate at the curb, since today was trash day, the garbage truck would be more than glad, to wisk it away for her. She looked at her new doll, Sasori- she liked it, so she'd let it stick.

She suddenly thought, that he would look very cute, with glasses on.

_'He's like- a life size Barbie doll. But- more like a Ken doll- and way cooler.' _She thought to herself, before escaping to the kitchen, looking for an old pair of glasses that her mom once used before she got eye surgery. _'Hey, maybe it's in that package?'_

She went back to the living room, opening the package, only to find a large black coat with red cloaks on it, and a ring with a red center that had the Kanji for 'Virgin' on it.

(A/N: Ok, I looked it up, and that WAS the kanji on his ring, but, it refers to 'Virgo' in the Western Constellation, who can be called a maiden as well. ...so let's just say it says 'Virgo', shall we?)

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"How weird." She though a loud, before sighing. I wonder if that shop has any thing I can dress you in?" Sakura said, looking at Sasori.

"Maybe." A voice replied.

Sakura jumped, looking around, before resting her eyes on the doll, who still sat up right on her couch. She shrugged, thinking it was her imagination. She put the coat in her room, before going to the kitchen and picking up the phone, dialing the number of the shop in Konoha.

_'Arigato, and thank you for calling La Luna, the sister store of La Petite, located in the Grass Village. This is Likuta speaking, how may I help you?' _A cheerful female voice said on the other end.

"Um- yes, I was wondering if I could speak to a 'Liz'?" Sakura asked.

_'Oh, Ms. Harmono! She's asleep right now. She'll probably be awake soon.'_

"Ok, I'm coming over to your shop, so, could I have the address?" Sakura asked, getting a piece of paper, and writing the address down. "Ok, thank you." She hung up.

# _La Luna _#

Sakura walked onto the premises, a large black creature, landing in front of her. It stood, sharp claws ready, to taste flesh, if she was a threat.

When she looked at it clearly, it looked like a girl, who had been used as a test experiment her entire life. Large, bat-like wings, folded themselves on her back, a sharp demon-like tail, wrapped around the ground around her feet, as she stood there. A skin tight metallic blue suit, was all she wore, long blond hair, reached her mid-back, wavy and layered, with streaks of midnight purple, like the color of her animal parts.

The girl glared at Sakura with amethyst purple eyes, a growl rumbling in her chest.

"Kelana- step down. She's here for me." A voice said.

The creature looked at a girl with short orange hair and blue eyes. It bowed, before jumping into the air, it's wings catching it, before it vanished.

"Sorry about that- my father's experiment, HKX071 a.k.a. 'Kelana'. She's a bit hostile, but she's rather dependable." The girl said. "I'm Liz- and it seems my half-brother, Chaz, seems to have told you about me. So, come along."

Sakura nodded, following, Sasori over her shoulder. HKX071, had not vanished, but went behind her. Sasori glared at the creature, a making a slight movement with his hand, before the creature was thrown against a wall, before acting like a lifeless doll once more.

# Inside the Shop #

It was like a huge clothing shop- but for dolls. And, luckily, they had things in Sasori's size range. Liz sat behind the counter, as Sakura looked around, sasori still over her shoulder. Liz gave him a glare that asked if he had any shame, letting a girl carry him like that.

And for the first time, he did something he hadn't done since he was a child. He stuck his tongue out at her. They continued to secretly send one another stupid little messages and threats, though glares, before Sakura returned to the cash register.

"Is there somewhere I can put him? I want to try some stuff on him." Sakura said innocently, Liz mentally panicking.

"Oh, there's a chair and a dressing room. You know what? How's about you get some things you think he'd like, and I'll have some of my friends, dress him up for you, so you don't have to do it yourself."

Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"R-Really?! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Liz said, as Sasori was set in a chair and she went around collecting things. She sent him a devilish smirk.

_'You're in for it now, punk.' _Her eyes said, as he narrowed his own at her.

_'Bite me, bitch.' _His eyes snarled back, before Sakura went back with a arm load of clothes and accessories she thought, would look good on him.

"They move." Liz said.

"Huh?"

Liz pointed to one of the t-shirts she had chosen with had a pair of small puppies. Their tails kept wagging.

"Oh- I know." Sakura smiled.

"Ok, boys, time to dress up the puppet."

A pair of bulky lizard-men, came in from a cellar door, one taking the clothes, the other taking Sasori.

"Oh! Please be careful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Liz said.

-----

In the end, Sakura ended up buying a dog tag necklace, a big pair of combat boots, camouflage pants, a Grey under shirt, a red and black bandanna, a studded belt, and a studded collar. Upon request, Liz pierced one of his ears, and threw in a small black hoop earring for free.

Liz wished her a god day, when she left and returned home with her doll and his new clothes.

"Hmm- I should keep you in the guest room." Sakura said. "You get a whole room to yourself, Sasori. Well- if I can find room, that it is."

Sasori, said nothing. Sakura opened the door, freezing. The dirtiest room in her entire house, was squeaky clean and spot-less. All the clothes in baskets which were piled up on the corner of the room for her to wash, all the other junk, either cleaned and put in a plastic storage box, or in the spare closet. All the garbage, was in a black trash bag, the trash bin empty, sitting under the desk like it should.

"Wow- I wonder who picked up." she said quietly. "Well, they did a wonderful job, anyways."

Sasori smiled a little, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. Sakura set him down on the guest bed, as the phone rang. She ran down stairs to get it, her voice answered a bit irritatedly, as Sasori's hand twitched, before he stood and grabbed the bag, dumping all the contents onto the bed, sorting through them. She had picked up some actually things he liked- amazing.

He heard her coming up the stairs, so he shoved all the things back into the bag, and jumped back onto the bed before sitting down calmly. Like nothing happened. Sakura came in, looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Sasori, but that bitch Ino, wants to take me shopping." Sakura said, but smiled. "I'll bring you something back, BYE!" She grabbed her purse and dashed out the door.

Sasori stood up once more and went over to the bag. What would be the problem is he followed her? Just to make sure. He changed into the new out fit, checking himself over. You could see the parts, in which his fore arms connected to his upper arms. He looked around Sakura's room for a jacket, finding a dark forest green one that was in the closet under the stairs. He slipped into it, and made sure, to tie the bandanna on his head to somewhat hide his red hair.

He opened the door and stepped out side, looking down the street, to see the pink-haired girl, walking with a strawberry-blond-haired girl with blue eyes.

_'Oh- I'll follow Sakura and the blond like a normal person.'_ He thought, before attempting to walk after her.

He couldn't move. His legs wouldn't anyway.

"Get back in the house, and wait for your mistress, puppet-boy."

He twisted his head all the way around (EWWWW! FREAKYNESS!! ) to see Liz and HKX071. The creature had their claws in a hand seal, using a shadow possession jutsu, locking him in place.

"Kelana, get his ass back in the house, please."

The experiment growled, wrapping their tail around him, before throwing him back into Sakura's house. It locked come type of neon bracelet, around his right wrist, before it left the house. Sasori got up to give the creature an ass whooping, but found, he could not walk out the door.

"Chaz, mistakenly, forgot to put that on your wrist, Sasori. But luckily, I still have one." Liz said, before turning and leaving. The demon creature gave a stuck-up snort of disapproval, putting it's nose in the air, as it followed her.

Sasori shrugged. "Might as well shut the door." He said, doing just that.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you to all those people, who reviewed and who added this story. I'm running low on ideas, but if you could share some ideas, I'll add you to the "Special Thanks" list for the next chapter- promise. Thank you.

Ryu


	3. He's ALIVE!

China Doll

Chapter 3- He's ALIVE!

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

-8pm-

Sakura returned home, happy. Even though the pink-haired beauty despised, 'Ino-Pig', as she called her, she had to admit. Ino-Pig knew how to coordinate things. She was excited.

The little store she had visited to get hair accessories for the dance, also had wrist bands and things. So, like she promised Sasori, she had brought something back for him.

Sure, he was a doll and just that, a doll, she didn't think that way. To Sakura, the life-sized doll, was part of the family. It was like getting a blanket from a friend, only to find out, they die a few weeks later. It makes you want to cherish the blanket, as you would a precious treasure.

She shut the door, walking up the stairs.

"Sasori, I'm back from shopping with Ino-Pig-"

_'Geez- you make it sound like he's a living child!' _Inner Sakura hissed. Sakura ignored her, and entered the guest room, before gasping.

Sasori sat on the bed, dressed in the things she had gotten this morning. He looked- nice. Well, he wasn't a real person, she she'd have to say 'nice'. If he was real, then she would have said he looked hot, but that wasn't going to happen.

That doll that had grabbed her wrist- THAT was alive. Sasori- Sakura shook her head. No way in HELL, could a guy like HIM, be real.

"Sasori, look! I got you a bracelet!" Sakura chirped happily, looking at the neon bracelet, already occupying, his right wrist.

_'Oh- did I get that for him? Oh well!'_ Sakura thought.

Plopping down on the bed next to the doll, she took out the leather wrist band, that had the symbol of a scorpion, etched into it in a silvery ink substance. 

"It's it cool? I thought, since your name meant 'Scorpion', I should get you something you can always wear, with a scorpion on it." 

Sakura yawned. "Man- I'm tired, but I have homework." She looked at Sasori. "Hey! I should do my homework in here!" She said, getting up, and running down stairs.

Sasori opened his eyes, and looked out the window, catching the last rays of the sinking sun, before the day succumbed to the dark curtain of night. He felt a warmth swirling in his chest, before it vanished. He loved the night.

Sakura entered his room, smiling a little. "Guess what? Did most of my work at school today, so all I have to so, is read a chapter from this book we're reading in class."

She plopped down on the guest bed, laying on her back, across the foot of the bed. She held the book over her head, as she read.

( Like- 45 min later)

Sasori got up, Sakura having fallen asleep reading, and left the room deftly. He walked around the house. Sasori grabbed the neon bracelet, and wrenched it off of his wrist, before throwing it into the black abyss, of the empty garbage can. 

The windows were unlocked and open, the doors unlocked, making him scowl.

"What, does she want to get kidnapped or something!" Sasori hissed. 

As he walked by, all the locks, locked themselves. He only needed to close the windows, for the locks to snap closed. All with the help of his "Magical", chakra strings. Sasori patrolled the house, making sure everything was locked, drawers pushed in, and that no one could get in from the outside, before walking back up the stairs to "his" bedroom.

He nudged Sakura, making her slowly wake up, and realize, she was in the guest room, as he sat in the same position she had left him in from the morning, as if she had woken herself up.

"Man, I fell asleep. I should go back to my room now-" Sakura said sleepily, standing up, and slowly walking out of the room and towards the door.

But before she came withing a foot from the entrance way, Sasori suddenly shot forward, chakra strings attaching themselves to the back of her shirt, making her stop.

"Why, Sakura- don't you think I get lonely?" She gasped, as Sasori made a sharp and quick movement with the hand that controlled the chakra stings, pulling her back to the guest bed roughly.

Sasori held his right hand out to the side, as he caught her with his left arm, holding her as his chakra strings kept her from moving at her own will and only on his own.

"Why not keep me company? Do you think I LIKE being by myself?" He questioned her, a bit too harshly, than he wished, causing her to flinch. 

He released her, releasing the chakra strings, as he watched Sakura slowly fall apart under the weight of the reality, of the situation.

"Y-you're just a doll! Y-You're not really real!" Sakura stammered, trying to get as far away from him as possible, falling off the bed.

Sasori frowned at this, but his frown turned into a snarl, as she tried to run out the door. It slammed in her face, barely missing her.

"You're staying HERE, tonight, my dear." Sasori sneered. (Fuck- can you say, 'molestation'-! -fans of SasoSaku start throwing knives at her- EEP!)

Sakura collapsed to her knees, on the cold ground, clutching her head, which she kept low. Sasori got up and walked over to her, standing in front of her, listening to Sakura as she tried to reassure herself.

"This is not happening! It's all just a nightmare! Chaz said they were harmless!" Sakura rambled on, as Sasori walked back to the bed.

Standing in front of the small bed side table, as he removed the studded collar, and all other dangling objects like his dog tags and his earring, and put them on the table, before returning to Sakura's form. She had covered her face, having an emotional break-down.

"Wake up, Sakura! WAKE UP!" She yelled, shaking her head, refusing to accept all of this. She started to cry bitterly. Sasori hugged her.

"Oh- poor Sakura! Oh, why don't you wake up from this "Nightmare", already?" Sasori said with false drama, thinking it amusing, to keep messing with her. Sakura, pinched her self."Ha! That's RIGHT, Sakura. It's NOT a nightmare." Sasori mocked her, but stood, pulling her to her feet with him. (Man, she is so damn SHORT compared to him!)

Sasori walked back to the guest bed, resting against the headboard of it, Sakura in his lap. He enjoyed stroking her pink-hair, as she slowly started to relax.

"Oh- you're still crying- why don't you take a nap?" Sasori suggested. "Cloud nine's calling, Sakura."

And, sure enough, with those words, she fell asleep, and he held her closer. Enjoying the warmth.


	4. Breakfast and Rescue

China Doll

Chapter 4- Breakfast and Rescue

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

-Next Morning-

Sakura woke up with a jolt, looking around. She gave a sigh of relief, when she realized, she was in her own room.

_'Must have been a bad dream-'_ she thought, smiling a little.

The scent of something burning, wafted into her room. She threw off the covers and ran down stairs to the kitchen, knowing it would only be a possible source.

"Good morning,Sakura Did you sleep well-?"

"AHHHHHH!"

Sakura fell back onto the floor. Sasori was standing near the stove, where the smell was coming from. Sasori looked at her oddly.

"Y-You're alive!" She exclaimed in disbelief, thinking last night was a bad dream. 

"I've been alive-"

"So,Chaz-" Sakura started saying.

"He didn't know. Only that fool, Orochimaru, was stupid enough to act about." Sasori said.

Sakura only looked at him, before slowly standing up.

"I tried making breakfast- but- I caught on fire." Sasori said, before dumping the remains of what he HAD been cooking, into the trash can.

"So-did you-?"

"Put you in your room? Yes. Oh- and don't think about buying me a dress. I'm a puppeteer, not a doll." Sasori turned around, giving her a devious little smirk. "Oh, and I loved the fear in your eyes late night."

Sakura blushed. So- last night wasn't really a dream?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------# Grass Village, _La Petite _#

The door bell jingled as a figure walked in, making Chaz look up, before giving the 'visitor' a fearful look. He slightly, burrowed deeper into his book.

"So this is where those idiots were shipped- pity." A female voice said, before they glared at Chaz. "Where are those dolls? I suppose you keep them in the basement of the store away from public viewing?"

He nodded, before she let out a dark chuckle.

"I see- well, I'll be taking them back now-" She said, walking towards the cellar, before Chaz shot up.

"Y-You can't-!"

"Shut up. You're annoying me." She hissed, before flicking her wrist. Chaz hit the wall behind him, before falling to the floor. the girl went down to the cellar, looking at the dolls, before looking at a closed crate.

She went to the crate and opened it, to find the "missing" doll lying in there. Sleeping. Her eye brow twitched, before she leaned down.

"Wake _**UP!**_" She screamed in his ear, making him jump up in shock, and come crashing down back to earth. he looked up, giving her a weak smile.

"H-Hi-"

She roughly grabbed his ear, free hand holding her closed fan, on her left hip.

"Where in the FUCK, have YOU been!" She snarled. "I thought I fucking told you you had a damn curfew!"

The other dolls snickered and tried to hold in their laughter, as there teammate was yelled at like a little kid, my his girlfriend.

"Shit, I had things to do!" He said, trying to defend himself.

"Damn it, Orochimaru, I do to! I don't need to be wasting my time looking around for you!" She started to drag him away. "You're coming back to the Sound Village with me, Oreo-Reject-"

"I-I can't I'm a doll!"

She whipped around to glare at him. "Why don't you get out of your little fantasy world, idiot, and come back to reality. You're human again, and so are your buddies, now let's GO." She snapped, continuing to drag him away. "Damn Akatsuki- get the hell out of the shop! NOW!"

The Akatsuki jumped of their hooks and ran for it. They were all gone, by the time Chaz woke up. The only thing that showed if they were ever there, was a note the girl nailed into the wall with a kunai. 

It only thanked him, for watching them.


	5. What A Waste

China Doll

Chapter 5- What A Waste

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

# Sakura's House #

Sakura came out of the small downstairs bath room in a loose baby blue dress, that went to her ankles almost.

"Well,Sasori?" She asked. He was helping her pick out a wear for the dance.

Sasori mentally sighed. It was a waste of time, to him. He was willing to help- but she only had interest in getting a boy's attention. Why? He doesn't even like her nor is he grateful that she actually gives thought to him, none the less TRIES to reach out to him and be friends.

"It makes you look fat, Sakura." Sasori said, statingn his opinion bluntly. She frowned, looking in the miror, turning this way and that.

"Yeah- I guess you're right- I look pregnant in this dress." She said, before lightening up, and vanishing into the bathroom to try on yet another dress.

This time, she came out in a tight purple one. It was strapless and went only to the end of her thighs.

Yeah- Sasuke Uchiha, didn't deserve her, to the slightest degree.

"Hel-lo, Sasori! You there?" Sakura asked, bending over, waving a hand in his face. He blinked and looked back at her. "Ok, you're here. So, what do you think?"

'Rape, is what I think.'Sasori said to himself mentally, before attaching chakra strings to her. He made her to a couple little turns against her will. Wanting to just pull her straight over and dance with her, but did not, as he released her.

"I think it looks good on you. Brings out your eyes, Sakura." Sasori smiled, closing his eyes to add effect.

"Wonderful! Oh, I want to show someone else my dress. But who?" Sakura frowned, thinking, before clapping her hands. "I'll show Liz-Chan!" She smiled, grabbing Sasori's hand, before dragging him out of the house to the small accessories shop.

# La Luna #

When they got there, they easily crossed the front yard without an encounter with 'Kelana', strangely. The door was open a crack, too, and the lights were all off. Sakura slowly pushed open the door, looking around.

"Helllo? Anyone here?"

The two walked in, before Sakura gasped and froze, looking at the scene.

Blood was splattered every where, even on the walls and the other items in the shop. Kelana, lay on the floor near the cash register. The two bulky lizard creatures, lay in puddles of their own blood. Sakura stared in horror, at Liz, who lay over the cash register counter, eyes glossed over and frozen in a shocked and afraid expression, like the others, blood dripped down from the side of her mouth.

"T-This is terrible!" Sakura cried. "W-Who did this-?!"

Sasori tilted his head, to catch any sounds they hadn't heard yet. Suddenly, he grabbed Sakura, and forced her to the floor, under him.

"Wha-?!"

'Tik, Tik, Tik!'

Sasori withdrew slightly, looking at the wall, Sakura followed his gaze. Three black strings, were stuck, in the wall towards the front of the store. The wall Sasori had pinned her down behind, had seven more things, coming from the other side.

Sakura didn't move nor struggle, when Sasori scooped her up bridal-style, and left the shop post-haste.

# Sakura's House #

Sasori wasn't aware, how traumatized, Sakura was. She shivered, on the living room floor, as he came in. Her dress almost completely covered in blood.

Sasori attempted to fix her up. He was the idiot who tackled her to the floor- right into a puddle of blood. She got it all on the back of her dress.

"Could you- take off your dress?" Sasori asked her. She looked at him with empty eyes, before looking down at her dress and starting to remove it. "N-No, not here! In the bathroom!"

He attached some chakra strings to her, leading her to the bathroom, before making the door shut as she changed.

Sasori sighed. 'What a waste-'


	6. For her happiness

China Doll

Chapter 6- For her happiness

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

# Dance Night #

Everyone from the Chunnin Exams, was there. Gaara of the Sand, Temari- Even the Sensei were there. (This dance is after the Chunnin Exams)

Sasori had walked with Sakura, to the dance. He had actually dressed up, and she looked wonderful in her little dress. She wore a small necklace with three diamonds in a column, around her neck, and a pair of diamond earrings in her ears.

Sakura went over to where Sasuke was, standing in a navy suit. She blushed.

"Um- H-Hi Sasuke-Kun." She said.

"Oh- hey Sakura." Sasuke replied lamely.

"Would you- want to dance, Sasuke-Kun?" She asked embarrassingly.

"No."

Sakura stood there, shocked, that he had rejected her so easily, as he turned his back to her. He world, literally, shattered like glass, and fell to the floor.

Someone grabbed her from behind, bringing her back to reality, making her turn around.

"What are you doing, Sasori?" She asked him.

"I'm getting you a dance with Sasuke, Sakura." Sasori said.

He hated himself for doing this, but- Uchihas were very jealous and envious creatures. Similar to Kamikoros, but, they happened to be territorial and protective, of what was theirs.

Sasori made sure, he had the Uchiha's attention. As he slowly dance with Sakura, jealousy and greed, built up in Sasuke's eyes. Especially, when Sasori brushed his lips lightly against her neck. Sasuke strode over, taking Sakura's arm, making Sasori stop.

"You shouldn't be with strangers, much less dancing with them, Sakura." He said bluntly, before pulling her away, to share a dance with her.

_'Well, there she goes- now who will I dance with?' _Sasori thought, before being tapped on the shoulder. He turned, to see Ino in a blue dress that complimented her eyes, and only went to her ankles. The dress was strapless, and looked as if it would fall off her body, at any given moment, if it weren't for her chest that held it up.

"Hey, hottie, let's dance!" She said, clinging to his arm, pulling him to the dance floor, as a slow song started.

#2 1/2 hours later #

Sasori had finally gotten away from Ino, and walked over to where Sakura sat at a table.

"Sakura-San, I think the dance it over-"

"Who the hell are you?"

Sasori turned partially, to see an annoyed-looking Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes, trying to think , how to get away from Sasuke, but with Sakura. He had no idea, how to pull this off. But, thankfully, Ino popped up and drew Sasuke's attention away from himself and Sakura. It was short, but nonetheless, Sasori whisked her off and out of the building.

(Sakura's House)

"Thanks, Sasori, for bringing me home." Sakura smiled, Sasori stood outside her room, as she changed. "I didn't want to leave- but I guess I'll see Sasuke-Kun tomorrow.

Sasori frowned. Sasuke didn't CARE! He only cared when Sasori had acted the way he did, when he showed how much of a good time she was having with HIM. He was jealous, that's the only reason WHY he took her away.

But, she was happy now, that she had gotten her wish of dancing with Sasuke. Even if Sasori wasn't.

It hardly mattered, when he only wanted to see her happy smile.

Author's note

Ok, I'm serious guys, I need ideas. And I know there are a lot of fans of this series out there, and that this may break your heart, but-

IF I DON'T GET IDEAS, THEN I **WILL**, DELETE CHINA DOLL! Thank you for your help

-Ryu


	7. Tears and Confession

China Doll

Chapter 7- Tears and Confession

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

(Before we start, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I loved your ideas, and, I tried to mix them all up, so that a part of your idea, was used here. Sincerely, Ryu)

# Akatsuki Base #

Orochimaru was silent, as she finished her explanation, of her master plan, to him. She put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight on to her right leg.

"Well? Any comments, Oreo-Reject?" She asked thoughtfully.

He was silent, before he took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Geez- you're faster at making this stuff up than I am, dear. And I like how you planned everything, so that if ANYTHING goes wrong, it will still be fine." He said.

She turned her back to him, slightly pleased, but still, trying to think out the slightest chance, of anything going wrong, before she was tackled to the floor.

"-And I know that's one of the reasons I fell for you!" He said excitedly, before she put a high heel on his chest, and shoved him off of her. He fell back on to the ground, a foot away from her.

"Heh- thanks for the comment."

"Your welcome, love."

"Well, I'll be off." She waved shortly, as she made her way out of the room. "Chow!"

# Konoha, Sakura's House #

Sakura took a deep breath, after shutting the front door to her home.

The night before, she had gotten some counseling from Sasori, and sadly enough, Ino-Pig.

Today, she was going to tell Sasuke how she felt, and she was going to wait for a reply. She wasn't going to run away this time. Sakura headed for the training grounds.

# Training Grounds #

She looked around the tree. Sasuke was taking a break from training, sitting on a bench.

_**Inner Sakura: Here's your chance! Go get him, girl!**_

Her inner-self cheered her on, as she left the protection of the tree she was behind, and walked up to Sasuke.

_'...Most guys, don't like a girl, who can't come out and say things. I really wouldn't take a girl who stammered around me seriously...'_

Sasori's words reminded her, as she prepared herself.

"Hi, Sasuke-Kun." She greeted, trying not to be nervous, like both Ino and Sasori, had suggested.

He looked up, smirking a bit.

"Hey, Sakura." He replied calmly, standing up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"-Um- I- wanted to tell you something-"

"Hn?"

She swallowed. "I- I love you!" She said quickly, blushing a dark red.

Sasuke frowned. "I don't like you that way, Sakura." He said bluntly. "You're weak, and I don't want to be protecting you all the time. Besides, I'm already going out with Ino-"

Everything froze, as she looked at the ground. Her entire world, shattered, like broken glass, and fell to the ground at her feet. She felt terrible, even though she knew this would happen, she still felt terrible.

Tears threatened to fall at her eye lashes. Sasuke reached for his team mate.

"Sakura-"

She quickly raised her head, and slapped his hand away, tears falling down her face now. Her fists were clenched.

"If you dislike me that much- then-maybe I should just kill myself. Would that make your life any better?" She questioned, tears stinging her eyes, blurring her vision. Sasuke was taken back, regretting what he had just said.

"Sakura-"

Sakura turned of her heels, and ran away.

# Sakura's House #

Sakura opened and slammed the door, pressing her back against the wood, before sliding down to the floor. Sasori came down.

"Sakura? What happened?" He asked, kneeling in front of her.

"He rejected me!" She sobbed, hugging his neck, crying bitterly, into his shirt. Sasori picked her up and carried her to the couch, so he could sit down, which he did. He attempted to comfort her.

Eventually, she ran out of tears to cry, and sniffled. Sasori helped her cleaned her face up, before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sasori said, standing up Sakura watching him, as he opened the door.

"Oi, so you HAVE been here, yeah, un." A male voice said, before a blond-haired boy, walked into her home. He looked over at Sakura, smirking. "Wow, you're a cute one, yeah."

Sasori stepped in front of the boy's line of view, of Sakura, looking irritated.

"What the hell are you doing here, Deidara?" He questioned, before another boy entered her home. His hair was black and it was in a pony tail- just like the other boy's- and he wore a similar coat. The coats they wore, were black, and had red clouds on them.

But- unlike the blond, he had the same red eyes, that Sasuke sometimes had when he got really worked up.

"We've been given orders, to retrieve you, and bring you back with us.." He said.

"Oh? Pein tell you this?" Sasori questioned, as the two boys shook their heads.

"Kamikoro-Sama, gave the orders." The raven-haired boy spoke. "Are you coming or not?"

"Give me a moment." Sasori said, narrowing his eyes. The blond gave a woot.

"Yeah! Sasori-Donna's gettin' some!" He cheered, before Sasori hit him over the head. He turned and walked back to the couch, standing next to Sakura.

"Wait outside." He instructed, the two left her house, shutting the door behind them. Sasori turned to Sakura, taking her hand, helping her to her feet. "Come on, Sakura. Why don't you go pack a bag?"

"Why? What's going on, Sasori-Kun?"

He, personally, liked the way that sounded, and rolled off her tongue. _Sasori-Kun. _He shook his head, before looking at Sakura, not letting go of her hand.

"What did Sasuke say exactly, to you, Sakura?" He asked.

"He said I was too weak and I couldn't protect myself-" She said quietly, looking at the floor. Sasori crouched down and tilted her head up so they had perfect eye contact.

"Would you like to get stronger?" Sasori questioned. "I can't stay here anymore- I have to leave. But, if you want, I'll help make you stronger." He offered gently.

"H-How?"

"I'll take you with me, Sakura." He said, frowning a bit, before standing up. "It may take a while, but I'll get you the training you need, to be stronger. You'll get trained things people here don't even KNOW."

Sakura looked down at the floor in thought, sorting all the pros and cons of the puppeteer's offer, before finally deciding.

"O-Ok!" She said, giving him a smile.

"Alright. Pack a bag, then, Cherry Blossom." Sasori said, getting a nod from her, as she ran upstairs to her room to get a bag ready.

& Later &

The door opened, to show Sasori in his coat and straw hat, and a smaller figure behind him.

"Sasori, what is that?" The blond asked.

"Don't be so mean to my puppet, Deidara." Sasori said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, resting his cheek on her right shoulder. "She's coming with us."

The blond smiled. "Well, in that case, I'm Deidara!"

"Itachi Uchiha." The black-haired one said.

(Fact: 'Itachi' is Japanese for 'Weasel' )

Sakura stood there. Uchiha? Then- this was the guy- Sasuke wanted to kill?

"Oh-um- I-I'm Sakura Haruno." She said.

"Sakura- the name is fitting." Was all Itachi said, before looking at Sasori. "Pein probably won't let her stay, you know-"

"But Lady Kamikoro might." Sasori pointed out. Itachi scowled.

"You're going to ask HER? Why is everyone more comfortable about her opinion, than Pein's?"

"Because she doesn't judge, yeah." Deidara said.

"Shut up, we're leaving." Sasori said with a stoic face. He pulled out a large puppet. "Sakura, if you don't want to walk, you can sit on Haruiko's back." Sasori offered gently.

(A/N: I don't know the name of Sasori's puppet- sorry if I got it wrong!)

"Ok." She replied, climbing on to the puppet's back, Itachi and Deidara watched. Sasori handed her a hat like theirs, which fit her perfectly, along with the tight black jaket and knee-length dark denim pants.

She watched, as her home village passed by, as they left.

"Don't worry- we'll come back, soon." Sasori said reassuringly, to her. She smiled and leaned forward.

"When I'm done with my training, right, Sasori-Kun?"

"That's right." He replied.


	8. Promise keepers and 'Kamikoro'

China Doll

Chapter 8- Promise keepers and 'Kamikoro'

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

# Akatsuki Base #

Orochimaru, saw them all first. He, technically, wasn't supposed to be at the base- but he was running errands for his girl. Only reason.

He dashed to her room, going in, and shutting the door behind him.

"Damn it, Orochimaru, you PERV! I'm taking a freaking BATH here!"

He stepped behind the folding wall, to ensure her, that he really didn't see anything. Not like it really mattered or that he hadn't seen it all already, but still-

"Um- Itachi and Deidara are back. And Sasori's with them-" He said, watching the dark shadow of her, continue to wade in the pool. Her shadow stood up.

"I can always count on Deidara-Chan to get the job done right-" She said, a slightly happy tint, to her otherwise calmed and care-free voice. She stepped out of the bathing pool (I love those things!).

"Um- Rei-Rei-" Orochimaru interrupted, using his personal pet name for her. "-What about Itachi?"

She was silent, as she slipped into a bath robe.

"The Uchiha? Well- he's too quiet. That adds to his problems, with not correctly completing missions at times." She said, as she twisted her long hair, getting all the water out. Orochimaru chose not to comment on this opinion.

"Oh, oh! Can I do your hair?" He asked, before there was a snort.

"No! You'll mess it up like last time! I like my hair very much, thank you-"

"I won't! Promise! Please?" He whined, before her hand beckoned him from behind the folding wall.

"Tch- whatever. I want it to be exotic- but not preppy. Serious, but it also has to have that 'little-doll' cuteness to it, ok?"

"Exotic, but not preppy. Serious, but kawaii!" He repeated eagerly, grabbing her brush. She slowly sat down in a chair, and let him brush away all the knots and kinks, as she read over some of his scribbled down plans to destroy Konoha.

# Sasori's Room #

"This is my room-" Sasori said, opening the door, letting Sakura walk in and explore curiously. "-You'll be sleeping here, unless I'm told otherwise." He prompt.

"Ok- it's big." She said, still looking around.

"Yes, well, why don't you go ahead and get settled in?" Sasori suggested. "I have to go talk to Pein and Kamikoro-"

Itachi and Deidara, entered his room. Deidara plopped down onto the left side of Sasori's bed, very close to Sakura, making her jump a bit, from shock.

"Oh, Pein-Sama isn't here, yeah." Deidara said, looking at Sakura. He winked at her, before Sasori gave him a glare.

"Get out of my room, Deidara, before I kick your ass!" He threatened, as Itachi sat down on the right side of his bed, reclining and relaxing.

"But, you have to talk to Kamikoro, right?" Deidara asked in confusion. "When Pein's here, she's only acts really mean, because he'll think bad of her. But she's WAY nicer, when Pein's not here, yeah, un."

Sasori hadn't heard this before.

"We'll watch her- until you get back." Itachi said bluntly.

Sasori gave the two a very unsure look, as if he didn't trust to leave them alone with Sakura. Which was the point exactly.

"Deidara, I don't trust you being left alone with a girl. And I have the feeling you're going to jump Sakura, right after I shut this door, Itachi-San." Sasori said clearly.

"I prefer my own room, thank you." Itachi countered crossly.

"I won't do anything bad. She's yours anyway, yeah." Deidara said reassuringly. "I'm not going to mess with anything that's yours, yeah."

"Alright- but if I come back and she tells me you messed with her or did anything, you're done." He threatened, shutting the door momentarily, before opening it again. "Oh- and don't let her out of the room. I don't want Zetsu coming up and eating her or Hidan trying to pull her into his damn rituals."

The two nodded, and he shut the door.

& 15 Min. later &

The two older boys, had moved over, to make room for Sakura to sit on the bed with them when Sasori had left. Deidara, pulled out a deck of cards, and they taught her how to play 21- then they played war.

The door opened, causing Sakura and the other boys to look at it. Suddenly, Deidara crouched over her defensively, glaring at the person.

"What are you doing to the girl, Deidara?"

"I'm protecting her from you, because Sasori-Donna doesn't want you pulling her into your damn religion, yeah!" Deidara spat, sitting back up.

A tall boy with purple eyes and short white hair, stood in the door way.

"Shut up. Jashin would like more worshipers, so fuck off!" He hissed, before walking over, and grabbing Sakura's arm roughly, pulling her to her feet. Itachi gave him a death glare.

"How about you worship my foot up your ass, Hidan, yeah, un!?" Deidara growled, as the boy shoved him a side.

"Move your ass out of my way, damn it!" "Hidan", yelled, before bumping into someone.

Itachi, now blocked his way. The elder Uchiha, kept his gaze on the pressure applied to Sakura's arm, before looking at Hidan.

"That's Sasori's puppet, and I said I'd make sure it wouldn't leave the room." Itachi said icily, making Hidan glare at him.

"Kamikoro wants her!"

"Then you, Hidan-" Itachi separated Sakura and Hidan, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and throwing him out of the door way. "-need to back the hell off, now don't you?"

"Yeah, go Itachi-San!" Deidara cheered, Itachi, rolling his eyes, and he picked Sakura up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise, as he carried her down the hall bridal-style.

"W-What afre you doing?! Put me down!" She demanded.

Itachi stopped, and set her back on the ground, feet first, in front of a set of dark brown doors. She turned to him.

"T-Thank you-" She said, before he nodded to the door.

"Kamikoro- is expecting you." He said emotionlessly.

"T-Thank you!" She said once more, realizing, he had only stopped, because they were at the door. She turned and opened the door, Itachi, having vanished. She peeked in.

The room was very dark and she doubt anyone was in there-

"Come in, come in, dear." A female voice rang through the inky blackness. Sakura stepped inside, uneasy. She shut the door behind her, walking forward, before she saw thousands of lit candles in the room.

"Sakura!" Sasori said, approaching her, looking her over. "Itachi and Deidara didn't do anything did they?"

"No-"

"Then what's that mark on your arm?" He quizzed her, pointing to where Hidan had grabbed her.

"Sasori, bring your little girlfriend over! I- Ouch! You punk, that hurt!" The female voice hissed. A familiar, snake-like voice, was added to the conversation.

"Accident! But I'm all done!"

"An accident, would be me pushing you off a cliff, Oreo-Reject!" the female voice threatened. "Sasoooriiii! I wanna see your girlfrieend!" the same girl whined.

Sasori gently took Sakura's hand, and lead her closer to the voices. She hid behind Sasori, when getting closer to the people there.

"Oh, how darling! she's shy!" The female squealed happily.

"Sakura?" Sasori asked, looking back at her.

"T-That guy- he bit Sasuke!" She said weakly.

The female got out of her chair, and walked over to Sasori, who stepped aside, so she could see the slightly timid pink-haired Kunoichi. The woman smiled.

"Hi there, cutie!" She smiled. "My name's Ryu Kamikoro- and you are?"

"Sakura Haruno-"

"Sakura- that's a nice name." "Ryu" said. "Well, Sakura, if you want, you can call me by something else other than Ryu-"

Orochimaru inhaled deeply. "Yeah, I'll be leaving now-"

"Good, get the hell out." Ryu said , her tone daring him to talk back. He pouted, but left he room any way. She shut the door, focusing on Sasori and Sakura.

"Man- two chairs-" She said, her eyes smirking, but her lips held a small frown.

"We'll manage." Sasori smiled, sitting down in the chair, and Ryu sat in another. Sakura was pulled into Sasori's lap, blushing badly, as the "meeting" began.

"So- from what you've told me, Sasori, is that she's aiming high, yeah?"

"Correct-"

"Well, Sakura-Chan, Sasori's telling me your a hard worker and very have determination. That's a good start." Ryu said thoughtfully, looking at the ground. "I don't suppose you're very skilled in anything- from what I've heard, what they teach at Konoha is low-level stuff- not really worth the effort."

"Sakura, why don't you tell Kamikoro-San, some of your strong points?" Sasori suggested.

Sakura hesitated. Strong points? Did she really have ANY strong points?

"I-I have good grades in the Ninja Academy, so-" She said quietly.

"Sweetie, this is the AKATSUKI, not the Academy." Ryu smiled. Sakura looked at her, as Sasori looked a bit taken back by this. "Well- I can't read your abilities by just your eyes. You're a bit complicated to read for me- or maybe- I'm just getting too old."

"Allow me-" A silky voice intruded, before something turned Sakura's head to the right gently. She found herself locked with a pair of deep, piercing, blue-green eyes. The person's eyes, were emotionless for a bit, holding hers, as if looking inside her for some hidden secret, before they smiled.

Ryu sighed. "Oh- and I was willing to test you to let you in, too!

The person withdrew, turning to Sasori slightly, before standing in front of Ryu.

"May I speak with you about this in private?" He asked, getting a nod.

Sasori stood up, holding Sakura, who he set on the ground momentarily, to bow to Ryu. Sakura hesitated before bowing as well, and following Sasori out of the room. The door shut, and Ryu smirked a bit.

"They do- make a nice couple, yes?" She commented, the stranger, a boy, let a growl build in his chest, glaring darkly at the doors. He looked at her.

"I don't think so-" He glared at the ground bashfully. "I think she would be better with me than that puppet-"

Ryu laughed lightly, standing. "It's not nice- to think badly about others and to bad-mouth them behind their bad, is unforgivable, you know that."

He looked down, letting his hair fall in his face, before she tucked some behind his right ear.

"You know, you have the very same problem as your father-" She gave him a warm, motherly smile. "You- never tie up your hair- so it won't get in your eyes."

"Well- at least I actually LIVE in Konoha, instead of planning to destroy it-" He pulled out a hair tie, and quickly put his hair in a messy ponytail. "But- I wish to talk to you, about Miss Haruno-"

"You're too formal, but, carry on, anyway." Ryu said, chuckling.


	9. Queers and the Mystery Person

China Doll

Chapter 9- Queers and the Mystery Person

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

& Next Morning &

Sakura awoke, to rays of blinding sunlight, in her eyes. She turned on her side, hopping to get more sleep. There was a large source of warmth next to her, thus, putting her into a confused state, the first thing in the morning.

She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before looking next to her. She stiffened, when he identified the "source", which just happened to be, Itachi.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" She screamed, abruptly throwing Itachi into consousness. In the confusion of her scream of bloody murder, and not knowing his surroundings, he fell off the bed and onto the floor with a 'thud'.

Sakura ignored him, and looked herself over. She was still wearing the night gown Ryu-Chan had given her, saying it was too small for her. Not a single button, was out of place.

"Sakura-Chan, what's the matter?"

She looked to her right, to see Sasori next to her. His arms behind him, to prop himself up on the bed, showing off his p.j.'s that had little music notes on them. His hair was messier than normal, which Sakura thought, made him look cuter than his normal emotionless look.

Itachi pulled himself up.

"She screamed like a banshee in my EAR, that's the matter!" He hissed irritated and grouchy., getting back onto the bed. Sakura scooted closer to Sasori, and away from Itachi, who wore a pair of black silk p.j. pants, and a half-unbuttoned black silk shirt.

"What's going on, Sasori-Kun?" Sakura asked, confused, as Itachi sighed, getting over the terrible wake-up "call".

He got under the covers once more, closing his eyes, and slipping away.

"Hey,hey, it's my turn, un!" Deidara snapped at the Uchiha, kneeling on the edge of the bed, close to where Itachi was laying. He opened an eye lazily.

"Aww, shut up, you sissy!" Itachi said groggily, kicking Deidara off the edge of the bed and away from him.

"Sasori-"

Sasori looked at Sakura in a some what surprised manner.

"Oh- you don't remember what you asked us last night?" He asked, frowning a bit.

"No- I asked you something?" She questioned.

"You said you didn't feel comfortable, sleeping alone, and that back in Konoha, you always spend the night at your friends." Sasori explained, before an arm was wrapped around her waist.

"You asked us if we'd stay here last night, so, we did." Itachi said a bit sleepily, letting out a yawn when he was done.

Sasori's door opened, to reveal Ryu, who was wearing only a dark blue, button-down, long-sleeved shirt. The first two buttons were undone, and she held a cup of coffee in her hand. Sakura noted that even with bed-head, she had that rugged look. Ryu smirked.

"What's up, queers?" She questioned, sipping her coffee calmly. "So- why you two sleeping in Sasori's room- WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR OWN?!" Ryu growled.

"Cool it, Ryutori-"

"You call me that again, and I'll pimp-slap you, punk!" She snarled, leaving the doorway to find who ever just called her.

& Later &

Ryu was dressed, and energetic as ever.

"Saku-Chan! Let's go shopping!" She said excitedly.

"Why?" Sakura asked, making her frown.

"Well, if you're going to be staying here, you'll be needing some stuff for your room-"

"W-What?! I can stay?!" Sakura asked happily, before Ryu left the room, a figure with long hair, leaned against the door frame of Sasori's room. Their arms crossed over their, 'Indifferent Dragon' shirt, a pair of baggy black pants on, with a neon green belt that hung loosely around their hips.

"You see?" They said, smirking, but not rising their head. "I persuaded Ryu-Donna- to letting you join. Isn't that- what you wanted?" They asked, their smirk, vanishing. They stood, walking away from Sasori's room. Sakura got up and ran after them, holding onto the door frame.

"Hey, what's your-"

She looked down the hall in which they had turned to leave. In was- empty- and so was the other hall.

"-name." Sakura finished quietly.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

She looked up to see Sasori. She gave him a smile.

"Nothing. I met this person and they vanished before I could ask them their name-"

"Oh." Sasori said, sitting on the bed, he looked at her seriously. "Sakura- try not to get to close to that person if you see them again, alright?"

"Ok, Sasori." Sakura promised, confused.

"Oh, Sakura-Chaaaaan! Let's go!" Ryu called.

"C-Coming!" Sakura called back, before something was put over her head. She blinked in confusion, before looking up, to see Sasori had draped his coat over her hair.

"Kamikoro-San has a weird taste in weather, especially shopping." Sasori commented. "I just came from outside. Overcast- and cold. My coat is best." He explained, before she gave him a smile, and Ryu popped in.

"Hey, hey! You're stealing my little doll, punk!" She said, pulling Sakura along and out of the Base.

# Elsewhere #

"He's scary-"

"Well, Saku-Chan, if you stop looking, then you'll forget he's even here, trust me!"

"I can HEAR YOU!"

"No shit, SHERLOCK!"

Even after Ryu's advice, Sakura couldn't help, but keep looking back. Orochimaru was FOLLOWING them. And like it was some type of every fucking day thing, too!

She couldn't help feel intimidated, even thought he looked relaxed and not evil. He bit Sasuke! She frowned.

"Can I help you, Haruno?" He asked, raising an eyebrown. She quickly looked away. Orochimaru scowled. "Flipping Christ, Ryu, you pick the strangest students-"

Ryu stopped abruptly, making the snake-man slam into her back, before stepping back a few feet. She glared at him.

"What did you say?" She questioned darkly, looking more intimidating that Orochimaru himself did. He pulled the Mystery Person, who had come along, in front of him.

"I said, 'you pick the strangest students'."

"Don't you give me this bullshit again, we discussed this yesterday-" Ryu said calmly but sternly, waving her hand, dismissing the topic, before she smiled at Sakura. "Any why wouldn't I train a girl like Sakura?!"

"..."

"That's right! You keep your trap SHUT! You promised you would be good, Oreo-Chan. Stupid promise breaker." Ryu muttered, still walking, before she pulled Sakura into a little store, the two "lackeys", following silently.

They watched as Sakura and Ryu spend serious amounts of "female bonding" time. they finally found some clothes, and went to the dressing room, which was just a large room with stalls in it, separated from everything else by a large gold frame, at the ceiling and the floor. (There's a chain gate that comes from the ceiling, and locks down at the floor, that's what the things are.)

The Mystery person, was allowed in, even going in with a few items them self, and taking a changing stall. Sakura just stared at Orochimaru, who stood idly, on the opposite side of the frame. Ryu giggled, standing next to Sakura.

"He looks- like a lost puppy- if you take him to mind, yeah?"

Sakura thought about this, before laughing. She was right. He really did- look like a lost puppy.

"It's- a bit sad- but that's what makes it worth it."

Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"If there's someone like that- who you can take there appearance to mind and see a puppy. Then, it's a really good sign." Ryu explained slowly. "Sure, Orochimaru may not be a "good guy", but, he's- how do I put this? Loyal."

Ryu looked at her seriously. "Its guys like that- who can see your ugler side, and not run and be cool with it, don't you think?"

Sakura blinked, before smiling, and nodding.

"Yeah- I do-"

After they tried on clothes and declared what they liked, coming out of the stalls, Orochimaru was STILL, standing on the other side of the metal frame in the ground. When they passed him, he started to follow again, along with the mystery person.

As Ryu paid for their new clothes, she noticed Sakura had gotten mostly, all black, or things that had black on them. She frowned a bit, and Sakura saw this.

"Ryu-San, I'm really- looking forward to your training. So, I thought I'd get all black." Sakura smiled.

Ryu didn't reply, but stayed quiet.

"Rei- you ok?" Orochimaru asked, before Ryu turned to Sakura, smiling happily, ruffling her pink hair.

"I'm happy you're so eager, Sakura-Chan! That's good. Determination is key, yeah?" Ryu laughed.

# Base #

"Sasori, I want to talk to you."

Sasori sighed, leaving his room. Pein stood by the door, walking down the hall, Sasori following. Sakura frowned, Deidara laid on the bed next to her.

Apparently, Sasori didn't trust anyone other than Itachi and Deidara. So, when he left, it was always one of them, who came in, and kept her company. Until Sasori got back, anyways.

Sakura wondered, what Sasori was talking to Pein and Ryu about...


	10. Three years

China Doll

Chapter 10- Three years

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Orochimaru ran up excitedly, to his wife.

"Guess what, Rei?"

"You finally decided what gender you really want to be?" She said unmoved and uninterested. "That's great for you- now get the hell out of my room. I'm making a special set of ninja tools for Saku-Chan."

Orochimaru growled.

"Fine! I just want you to know, Sasuke-Kun, finally came over and said he'd join me!" He smiled happily, giggling girlishly.

At that single moment, something inside Ryu, snapped, and a dark and menacing shadow loomed over Orochimaru. She started stepping on him.

"You perv! Fucking child molester! how could I have EVER had YOUR CHILD?!" she hissed dangerously, continuing to step on him. When he tried to hug her and apologize for what he didn't know he did wrong, she shoved him away, casing him to fall over a chair and land on the ground on his ass.

She glared at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked stupidly.

" 'What's wrong'?! That Uchiha! You know damn well, how much I utterly hate Uchihas, and yet, you basically just ADOPTED one!"

"But-" He stopped, thinking how to get on her better side, before smiling. "W-What about if Sasuke and Sakura train together?"

"How DARE you think I'd let you come and CONTAMINATE my innocent flower of a student, with that damn UCHIHA?!" She snarled venomously, picking him up, and giving him a rough shake.

"You keep that blasted SasuGAY, AWAY from my Sakura, GOT IT?"

"Y-Yes, m-ma'am!" He said shakily, covering his head, as she gave him a dark and cold glare.

"Apparently- The fact that I'm here for you and haven't divorced you, just isn't enough, when you said it WAS." Ryu said calmly, uninterested, as his slitted pupils shrunk. "Then, Orochimaru- I think it's time we had a little time apart, don't you?"

He looked down.

"I- need to focus more on Sakura. She's too weak- I need to fix that as effectively and quickly as I can, Oreo. And I have no doubt in my mind, that you do NOT understand this." Ryu continued. Orochimaru stood as she spoke, keeping his gaze at the ground between his feet. "Pein- is getting rather frustrated that I constantly bring you here. Sakura needs more help than Sasori said, it seems."

"I-I n-need to f-focus o-on S-s-sasuke-Kun as w-well." He stammered, saddened by the situation.

"Oh, for the love of GOD, Orochimaru, stop being such a little bitch!" She hissed. "What are you? A Kage-Class Sannin, or some little kid? Toughen up already!" Ryu scolded fairly. "Look, it's not like I'm LEAVING you or anything. It's SEPARATION so we can both train our subordinates. What the fuck do you think your Uchiha will be doing or thinking, when you ditch him to come and see me, eh?"

Orochimaru glanced at her weakly, mumbling something inaudible. Ryu cast him a thoughtful glance over her shoulder, since her back was to him at the moment, as she looked out her bedroom window. She could have ignored him entirely. But Yukuta, had softened her one stone-like heart, making her more forgiving and give her a far longer tolerance strand than what she had once had, when he tricked her so cruelly.

"I'm sorry- I was focusing on how badly Sasori is trying to flirt- and how he's failing pitifully," She turned half way to the Sannin. "What were you trying to say?"

"H-How long..?" He said, in a tone that was a little above a discouraged mutter.

She held up three fingers.

"This- is how long Sasori had told Sakura, it will be, until she can return to Konoha." She explained gently and slowly, as not to overwhelm her "lost puppy" (reference to chpt.16).

"and this is also how many years, you have to find a new body and jump in it, to keep your stupid mortality up-"

"But- don't you do the same?" He questioned.

She exhaled from her nose sharply. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you just question me about how long I live- ANYWAY. If you had an I.Q. equal to my own, you'd see the resemblance in these two facts..."

Ryu frowned in displeasure, and her husband took a minute to think, before smirking and nodding. She slapped her forehead about his stupidity sometimes.

"Ok, you still with me, Oreo?" She questioned mildly, for he had the habit, of getting lost after she paused after more than four words.

"Uh-huh." He nodded, all attention on her. She mentally smiled.

"Three years- we both train our subordinates for three years. Yukuta will, probably, still be researching how to do his dream career in Konoha, so it's perfect. We'll be seeing each other in three years-"

Orochimaru flipped.

"T-THREE YEARS?! Don't you think that's a little EXTREME, Ryu-Chan? How can I go THREE YEARS!? You know damn well I can hardly go three days!" He cried, hoping she'd reconsider and shorten the time gap down. She did nothing of the sort, but smile.

"Just forget about me- don't think- be cause you'll go ballistic if you think about it. like right now. Just- pretend you don't know who I am. Or, limit yourself to trying your best not to remember what I look like. Whatever." Ryu replied calmly.

"B-But-"

"OR, I could just stab you with this-" Ryu threatened, showing him a needle with a strange liquid. It was all to familiar to him. "You remember what this does right? How Kit used it on me? Erases all memories. All I have to do is add a drop of my blood, and you'll never remember me at all."

Orochimaru turned on his heels quickly, sweat dropping, waving to her a bit.

"O-Ok, s-see you in three years, Ryu-chan!" He said, leaving, making her sigh, before giggling.

"Stupid- he fell for it." Ryu looked at the needle's fluid, which was crystal clear white. She smiled. "It's not "Haze Sight". It's just- water."

--

Itachi came out of the base, approaching Sakura, who was taking training lessons from Sasori, and tips, on Ryu-Sensei, when she would teach her.

"Sasori, Kamikoro-San said you had to introduce Sakura to everyone else-" Itachi pulled out a white kimono and a maroon sash. "She also says, you have to dress up Sakura in this, and let her sit in a chair in the middle of the base living room."

"Like hell I will!" Sasori snapped, making Itachi narrow his eyes. "No way am I going to do that! That's the equivalent of throwing her into every member's room for an hour and passing her around."

Sakura looked at the two curiously, wondering what they were talking about. She spied the kimono, and how Sasori sighed, and took it from Itachi, walking over to her.

"Kamikoro-San wants you to meet everybody in the Akatsuki, Sakura, in this." Sasori said. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, but, she recommends it."

Sakura smiled, nodding, and thanking him. Ryu watched from her bedroom window, of the six story building- one of many in the entire village- with mild interest. Itachi was smirking, and Sasori was frowning. Sasori took off his coat, and covered her, so she could change. A huge earth wall, rose up between Sasori's cloak, and a basically nude Sakura.

Ryu smirked, looking to the boy next to her, who frowned.

"You still got that crush on her, eh?" She questioned.

"I'm not- going to let her go." He replied, sighing hopelessly, crossing his arms on the window sill, laying his head down on them.

_'I'm scared-' _He thought.

"But you're more daring and too kind for your own good sometimes. If you don't work for it, the you'll have less of a chance of receiving, Ryou-Chan."

He sighed, looking back at the earth wall.

"I envy the Uchiha Clan. They can get any female they wish, no effort what-so-ever."

"Oh, shut up, Ryou. You think that just because you're dad isn't the sexiest dude alive, that you're not." Ryu said sourly with a hint of bitterness. "You have no self-confidence. If you want her, you go get her then. You're not like your dad, and need I to list the differences?"

"No-"

"Good."

He stood up, looking at his dark and menacing reflection in the mirror. He let out a growl.

"I Look like OROCHIMARU for Christ's sake! How can you ever hint that I am not related to him, when the similarities are bone-deep?!" He snarled.

(Ryou says 'bone-deep', because he's referring to the saying, 'skin-deep'. In this case, he's saying about how much him and Orochimaru have in common, upon first glance, at their appearance alone. An easy enough stake made- only Ryou had a purple tint to his hair, his eyes are navy-blue, and he doesn't have the purple over shadow around his eyes, the snake-like slits, or the dark eye liner-like look, Orochimaru possesses.)

Ryu smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Shut up, boy!" She spat. "You're WAY hotter than Orochimaru, got that? don't the girls at your school have a hard time deciding who is better? You or than stinking Uchiha?"

"Yeah-"

"Then shut your pie-hole! You've got my charm and my battle grace, Ryou-chan! Be happy!" She scowled.

Ryou stood, looking at Itachi.

_'I- I don't want to go mate less-'_

"Lucky Uchihas-" Ryou muttered his jealousy through gritted teeth, as he stepped back. Wires came from all different directions, wrapping around him, and lifting him up.

"You're gettin' good with your Kekkei Genkkei, Ryou-" She complimented, wishing she had it as a child.

He reached out to touch her face, as she looked back at him. The wires glinted in the sun, as they wrapped around his wrists like heavy chains, making him give her a sad smile, as he looked down at them.

"These are my bindings. I'm only allowed so close to innocence, before I'm restricted like this..."

She kissed him on the forehead.

"My little baby boy- my angel-" she smiled gently. "You doubt and underestimate yourself- too much."

He returned her gentle smile. They understood one another. They had the same point of view. Ryu didn't feel bad, when the wires wrapped tighter around their controller, and pulled him back into the ground, from where he had come.

--

"...Now every one, I want you to be nice to Sakura-Chan- and not in the sexual way you freaking perverts!" Ryu hissed, her arms around Sakura's shoulders, as she stood in her kimono and her maroon sash. She smiled happily, as each one of the unknown members, introduced them-self.

A blue male who had what looked like gills, under his eyes, which were small and had shrunken pupils. He smirked, showing off sharp teeth.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." He said, bowing slightly, before standing one more. "I'm Itachi-San's partner."

_"His little sister is a cutie" _Ryu whispered to Sakura, who nodded, as a figure with a strange, swirling orange-mask, that had a single eye hole, jumped in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Tobi! Tobi id a good boy!" He said.

"He's hyper- ALL THE TIME." A tall male with spiky orange hair said, piercings adorned different parts of his face "I'm Pein- The Leader of the Akatsuki."

A tall male with dark skin and black stiches all over his body, approached her. He had messy black hair, and green eyes- that had black outsides instead of the normal white.

"I'm Kakuzu- Hidan's partner." He said formal, gesturing to the white-haired boy with purple eyes and the bad mouth.

A plant-like creature approached her, bowing slightly. There was a huge Venus-fly trap- like thing that was open, and vanished under his coat, going about a foot above his head. Half of him was black, with one single yellow eyes with black- surrounding it. His other half, was white, with another yellow eye.

**"I'm-" **

_"Zetsu"_

"Yeah- he has split personalities." Pein explained. "The black one is nice- the white one isn't."

"Ok." Sakura smiled.

"Ok. You've already met Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and of course, Sasori." Ryu said, before smiling. "Yep, that's everyone!"

Sakura nodded, Ryu suggesting that they begin he first day of training at that very moment. She turned around, not noticing the figure trying to walk past her, wearing the porcelain mask.

She accidentally bumped into them, causing their mask to fly off. Everything went in slow motion, as Sakura fell to the floor, and the person fell backwards. Their once tied up hair, coming undone, and falling down their back like a dark waterfall ob black silk.

The mask slowly fell to the floor with hidden force, shattering, between the two of them.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized, everyone having left the hallway.

She blushed, as the person looked up at her, through their dark hair. A pair of navy-blue eyes, locked onto her own.

"I-It's alright, S-Saku-C-Chan." They said, blushing a bit, but otherwise quickly standing up. "Oh- Um- I really haven't introduced myself before, have I? How rude-"

They pulled their black hair behind their ears, making her gasp a little. 'They' was actually a very handsome 'He'. The boy looked her age, and as it was said, looked very attractive. They smiled.

"I- am Ryou. Ryou Yukuta Kamikoro." He smiled, holding a hand out to her. "I am- Ryu-San's son."

"Oh!" Sakura blinked. "Can I call you 'Rou-Kun'?"

He smiled at her fondly. "Call me whatever you like, princess. I don't mind at all."

(Later)

"Saku-Chan, you did great!" Ryu smiled. "Oh! the sun's already down! Why don't you go and tell Sasori-Kun the good news?"

Sakura nodded, bowing, before running back into the base, straight to Sasori's room. Sasori was laying on the bed, when she entered, after changing into her night gown.

"Sasori-Kun, Ryu-Sensei said I'm officially, part of the Akatsuki!" She said happily, sitting next to him on the bed. He smiled a bit.

"That's wonderful, Sakura."

She closed her eyes, wondering, what life would be like for her. Sasori was so nice- to everyone else, he was cold, but not to her. She blushed a bit, knowing she liked him. But- he's probably reject her just like Sasuke had. There was a slight warmth, making her open her eyes.

Sasori had his hand in her hand, his face in it as well.

"Sakura- I- feel strange when I'm around you. And- I'd like it- if you'd stay by my side-" He said, only turning his head in her hair, to speak to her. Sakura blushed happily.

"O-Of course-"

"Good-" Sasori said, withdrawing, turning her gaze to him with a single finger under her chin. He pressed his wooden lips to hers lightly.

Yeah- she knew that this was going to be good for her.

( End)

(A/N: Stay tuned for the Sequel, people! PEACE!)


End file.
